Diverging Realities: Volume 1
by CouldNotThinkOfAName
Summary: When two teens find themselves living through a plethora of differences between the beginnings of their origins and the result of their new and interchangeable lives.


**Diverging Realities: vol.1-Fullmetal Alchemist**

**When two teens find themselves living through a plethora of differences between the beginnings of their origins and the result of their new and interchangeable lives. **

**Have you any idea what it is like to have your mother befriend one of your schoolmates mother that you are not friends with. Well then again I do not make friends at school. Anyway my mother did and she invited her and her daughter over, the punk princess, through if you ever call her that she would give you a black eye…or eyes, depending the person and her mood. Well let us start this story no matter how much I do not want to, this starts in my point of view.**

** "…" We sat across from each other and we were supposed to be eating, but I do not eat in front of people except maybe at restaurants, sometimes.**

** "Sooo, what's up?" she asked.**

** "…" **

** "Okay….well I'm Sachiko Hanakaze," she said.**

** "…." I looked at Hanakaze and slightly cocked a brow. She was pretty popular at school. This Sachiko Hanakaze, had some sort of wind swiped hair style, presently she wore black skinny jeans, a black long with a torn white union jack over it. We never spoken to another and with the people she ran with, why would she, in the seven pits of hell,want to she want to talk with me.**

**~Sachiko POV~**

** Our moms kept on talking as the boy and I just stared back at eachother. He was in the usual, hooded jacket, turtle neck, shades...to top it all off he even wore a cough mask over his face. Kind of like a yanki. His pants were baggy but not too baggy, so I didn't have to look at his stupid underpants. They probably had hand grenades all over them...but wait, maybe he didn't wear underwear, maybe he just walked around in the nude!...Why was I even thinking of that anyway?**

**I slightly twitterd my fingers until I heard his mom mention something.**

** "Your daughter looks very popular, I bet she has many friends," Said the boy's mom.I kept my mouth shut. I despised how mothers spoke of me, even my own. I was popular, it really wasn't all too much of a big deal. I was just the scene girl with the slight upper classed family. What of it? **

**"Yes she does have many friends how about your child?" asked my mom. This kid probably didn't have to worry about social events and such. Hell, he didn't even have to worry about there being drama between friends you made because everyone was so down to earth and did their best to disallow problems from escalating.**

I sat there and gave a fake smile as if to appear cheerful and content, blocking out what mine and the boys mother were chatting about. It was probably something stupid anyway.

**"No,my child doesn't have any friends at least I don't think so, never mentions school or talks much, my husband told me the teachers at school said Falak doesn't talk to others and hasn't joined any clubs…though I'm not all that surprised," his mom said.**

Unfortunately I had started listening in again too soon. I had found myself standing and looking at the boy with a great deal of sincerity as I sucked in a breath. Sometimes sentimental irrationality was my biggest feat.

**~Falak's POV~**

"I'LL BE YOUR FRIEND!" the girl shouted out of random. What the heck?! I thought I was going to have a heart attack. This is why I do not eat around people, they will do or say something so stupid I might choke! Was she listening to our mother's conversation? Did she hear that I was a loner? Why would she even _care_?! Suddenly an earthquake struck and our mothers forced us to get under the table, since there was only room for two, so instead of themselves, they chose us. I sighed and shut my eyes waiting for the natural disaster to end. After awhile I heard something, I opened my eyes to the sound of a person yelling and…_a train? _Yes, a train, that was coming straight at **US**!

"Damn it!" the person shouted. I then heard an echoing of a clap, and the train had stopped. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING STANDING THERE?!" the person yelled.

Train passenger room

"So, you two just wander in front of the train tracks completely unaware they were there?" the person asked with a sweat drop.

"Yep," said the girl.

"Are you sure you want to stick to that?" he asked, "and your friend, has nothing to add to it?"

"Um…he doesn't talk much…uh…..I think he's mute," she said.

"Think?" he said. Man, this guy can ask a lot of questions.

"Well, he hasn't spoken to me since we started our travels," she said.

"Oh," he said. I silently sighed. I am used to having people think I'm mute. "he's probably keeping quiet because he's shorter than me." the blond guy said as we began to board the train. I back-punched him out of anger for saying that...fucking asshole.

As we all sat down, the guy in the suit of armor sat across from me and we sat next to the windows, Hanakaze sat next to him as blondey sat across from her. After as few minutes the punk princess decided that she would start-up a conversation, "So what's your names?" she asked.

"This guy next to me is my younger brother Alphonse." I looked at the guy across from me. Why the heck was he wearing a suit of armor? And shouldn't it have the other way around? "As for me," blondey continued using his thumb to point at himself, grinning, "I'm Edward Elric: the Fullmetal Alchemist!" he announced.

"Oh, so you're the tin can brothers? What circus are you two from?" Oh man, I had to bite my tongue to stop laughing out loud.

"Tin can...?" said a mopey kids voice. I looked up at the taller guy. How...could he possibly be vocally underdeveloped?

"Oh sorry. Did I offend you guys?" the girl said apologetically.

"WHAT THE HELL DO..." that Edward guy stopped screaming the chick flinched. He sighed as he shoulders dropped, "Yeah, you kind of did..."he continued, "so what's your name?"

"My name is Hanakaze Sachiko," she started, "I'm not so sure what this guy's name is though," she confessed, "So at the moment his name is Whisper." Edward looked over to me, I glared at him, he smiled nervously.

~Sachiko~

I felt tension rising between us. 'Whisper' glared intently at Edward and I. 'I guess he doesn't like the nickname,' I thought nervously.

As time passed, Edward and I both spoke to one and other as though we were long time friends. Whisper just looked over to the two of us every now and again. I guess he found both our conversation rather interesting. "So what about you two, what's your story?" Edward asked. "Well growing up I had to learn the musical, martial, literary, and alchemic arts." I replied. Wait a second. WHAT?! "I even learned the law of equivalent exchange, along with philosophy and mathematics. My parents never really cared. They just wanted to looked to good in public by showing me off. It's kind of been that way since I was three years old. Once I grew tired of it I ran away, not like they'd care, and started my travels. Along the way I helped people out and earned money by doing odd or heavy jobs." WHOA! JUST WHERE THE FUCK WAS ALL THIS COMING FROM?! THIS WASN'T MY LIFE IT WAS SOMEONE ELSES! Edward looked at me while blushing. "S-so you even..." Ah HELL NO!

"No, I'm not the type who'd go _that _low to earn my money. I _do _sing and play the piano though."

Well at least that one matched my personal description.

From what conversation Edward and I got into, it didn't feel all too long until we reached town and reached a diner that had been placed just at the beginning of town. He seemed alright, he was shorter than me though...I was tempted to joke about it the entire way but...I decided against it. Whisper was right behind us, and I would've hated to admit that he didn't try to interact with someone in some way...when he's ready I guess. No point in not trying. We eventually boarded a train heading to gods know where...central I guessed, but there was no possibility of me knowing such...must've been my imagination.

We headed to the dining car and sat down without a word.

~Falak~

"..."

"..."

"He isn't going to say a thing is he?" Edward asked, well more like stated.

"I don't think so, well when I met him I saw a name on his book, um, Falak, I think?" Sachiko said. There is no way, in any hell, I was going to tell them about my life, here or real world..._sigh__..._I think I'm going to write in my journal...where is my journal!?

"Excuse me, you dropped this sir," a little boy poke his head into our cabin and held out my journal. I reached for it, but Edward and Sachiko intercepted and got my journal, _shit_, I tried to get it back, but sadly they were both a good two inches taller, _fucking shit_.

"Brother," Alphonse scolded, "Give it back."

"Hold him back, or else I'll strip you naked, toss you out, take pictures, lock you out and once we get to the next station I'll show the photo to everyone there," Sachiko said.

...She would not actually do that, would she? I guess Alphonse did not want to chance it, he grabbed me and held me in place...or dangling in place.

I sighed in silence, it should not matter I never wrote in english in my journal.

"Is...this...dry blood?" Edward asked himself, more than likely.

"_Injures of XX/XX_," Sachiko read out loud_ shit it is in english_, "_bloody eye(left), 2 broken ribs (right), coughing blood: punctured lung? Cause of injures: 3 school fights (held down twice), 2 street fight (knocked unconscious once), 5 home beatings. Note: double-check herbs, and gather new/fresh herbs..._.holy..." Sachiko said.

"I'll say-Falak,which is kind of a weird name, has had a pretty bad life." Ed said. I shook my head, _idiots_, Sachiko closed my journal, and looked to the side, _aw don't you want to finish? It gets worse_.

Hours passed, and there hadn't been any conversations since Sachiko read my journal out loud. Although she did begin to read it again.

"..."

"..."

"So Sachiko, you said you studied alchemy," Edward said.

"Huh?" she looked up," Oh yeah, I did," she closed my journal and placed it down on the seat, and since Alphonse was no longer holding me anymore, I snatched my journal back.

"Well, what can you do?" he asked as he uncrossedhis legs and leaned forward.

"Oh, you know the basic and a few other things," she relied.

"What about you Falak?" He looked up to me, as I decided to walk around train instead of returning to my seat. I looked at him for moment, before writing down my response on a blank page, teared it out, and placed it on the seat next to Alphonse, before walking out.

As I closed the door, I decided to listen in, "What did he write?" _Edward_, "He wrote, Knowledge is power, but it doesn't help you grow, so stop asking so many question, you bite size shrimp, " _Alphonse_, I laughed silently as he blew his roof, a temper that matches his height, how lovely. Once I calmed down I began my little walk, remembering the life I lived here.

~Sachiko~

I sighed at how childish the boy in the red coat was acting. He really didn't have to act the way he was, really, then again, neither did I...

_bloody eye(left), 2 broken ribs (right), coughing blood: punctured lung? Cause of injures: 3 school fights (held down twice), 2 street fight (knocked unconscious once), 5 home beatings..._

I quickly stood and excused myself, completely disgusted with my actions, I left the dining car and took a walk up and down the train to clear my head.

"Excuse me," called a voice from behind. I turned around to see a boy who looked as if he were my age with dark brown hair and brown eyes. The thought of my ex-boyfriend came to mind and I immediately put up a cool front to hide my disdain. "Did you drop this?" he asked. I looked to see what he was holding. It was a picture of the boy I referred to as wolfy and sucked in a breath. It can't be.

I reached into my sleeve and felt for the picture meant solely for target practice and looked up at the boy who was holding it. He smiled. "My name's En-I mean Ethaniel. I'm heading to central to meet with my parents," He said.

"How nice" I commented with lack of interest. Ethaniel, if that was his real name, gave an expression that showed utter disdain toward what I've said. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to..." I trailed off as Ethaniel smiled again, holding his hand up as if stopping me from saying more. "We all have our days," he said. "Who could be mad at a lovely face such as yours anyway?" All I could do was smile back at him, ignoring the queasiness building up in my stomach for the similarity between him and my ex. Something didn't feel right, obviously, but this guy seemed like something I would call plague worthy.

Hours passed and Ethaniel just continued to follow me around like a puppy dog and run his mouth. It was charming at first that he seemed so eager to speak to me but the fact that he wouldn't shut up continuously made me wish that there was some sort of off switch somewhere.

~Falak~

I stood back, and made sure they could not see me, _Hanakaze,_ she needs to pay more attention to her surrounding. That guy shape-shifted. _Tch_. This place is bad news.

Against my better judgement, I left my hiding spot and whistled, catching both of their attention.

"Falak!" Hanakaze said in surprize.

"Falak?" the shifted asked, amusement, you could barely hear it, but it was there, "What a strange-sounding name," he...I can not remember the word...chortled? Maybe, he faced Hanakaze, "Is this your little brother or something?"

"Sort of," she said, I tapped the watch she wore, hoping she would get my message, "What?" she looked at her watch, "oh right , we're suppose to be back in our compartment," she is fairly good actress, maybe a few more lessons. She faced the shifter and smiled apologetically, "Sorry Ethaniel, but we have to go," she hooked arms with before dragging me backwards toward our compartment, "Come on Falak, mustn't keep everyone waiting!"

As she dragged me down the hall, both the shifter and I were glaring at one another, well it wold be hard to tell from a bystanders' point of view, what with my hood, shades, and cough mask hiding my face. To most people it would look as the shifter was glaring at me and I was merely staring at him.

Just before we got to the compartment, I was able to get Hanakaze to let go of me, I gestured her to continue, as I walked into a different compartment, she shrugged and returned to our original compartment. I waited a little before lowering the collar of my turtleneck, revealing my thin, but strong metal collar. This collar allowed me to change my voice, there are bumps along the inside of the collar press against certain pressure points, allowing my to sound different, depending on where I placed the collar, I could sound like man or woman. I just have to be careful not to press against my more dangerous points. I would not find it one bit amusing to wake days later because I made a mistake.

Carefully I move the collar, and tested my voice, finding it appropriate, I fixed the collar of my turtleneck and left my compartment in search of the shifter. It wasn't longer before I found him.

"Stay away from her," I said, standing behide him it was easy to notice his slight flinch.

"Oh an overprotective little brother?" he laughed, "I can do whatever I want," he smirked.

First I clenched my fist, _count to ten, do NOT cause any damage, _I was almost calm, but idiots never know when to shut up.

"I like your sister," he continued, practically leering, "don't worry when I'm done with her, I'll be sure to make it quick and painless, small fry," he made it sound as if he was going to kill her! The jab to my height did not help him, "she'll love everything."

That's it! I grabbed his collar and slammed his face on the floor, the cracking sound I heard was most likely his nose breaking, "If I see you anywhere near her, you will be in pain," I warned, "stay away," I repeated before unhanding him and started to make my way back to the compartment, "By the way, next time you might want to make sure no ones around when you change forms," I commented before leaving the car.

~Sachiko~

I sat against the bench in deep thought as I continued to wonder why I was so worried about Falak. It couldn't have been over the journal. Yeah, I wanted to be his friend, but I worried about him for more than just that. He was quiet, he usually spoke with signals and motions and for some reason it made me feel okay up until he told me to move on. There was a loud click as I looked up and saw the boy in the red duster coat with a large walking suit of armor standing next to him, both were holding large amounts of food. "You're going to share all of that right?" I asked as Ed sat down and gestured for a man with a cart to come in. My stomach started to growl as Ed looked at me with a petty growl. He reminded me all too much of a stray dog I saw in my home town. "Brother, don't be rude..." The suit of armor said. I smiled as he then offered me a plate and a bottle of milk.

"Sho feres Hawak?" Ed asked with his mouth full. Does the guy not have any manners or something?

"He'll be along." I responded distantly.

Just then, the car door slid open and there he stood. Shades and all. I smiled cheerfully as I gestured for him to sit next to me and offered some of my food.  
"You haven't exactly eaten as of yet, so here." I said softly. It almost felt as though he were giving me an odd look, unfortunately, I couldn't really see.

~Falak~

I looked at the tray and bottle of milk, _milk_, I hand the disgusting substance back to Hanakaze.

"So you don't like milk too," Edward stated, thankful he wait a moment before shoving more food into his mouth,_ I think I lost my appetite._

"You should really drink some milk Falak, it's good for you," Hanakaze said.

"You too brother," Alphonse said, "You two are still growing!" Both Edward and I glared at him, the room temperature dropped.

"Excuse me," a man popped in, "your bill," while Edward and Alphonse delt with the bill, and Hanakaze spoke to the man about refunding the milk, I finished my meal with no one wiser, "Oh done eating? Would you like me to take that?"

"What?! When did you eat?" Edward yelled as I bowed my head in thank to the man.


End file.
